List of Warcraft III hero units
There are thirty-five playable heroes from the Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and The Frozen Throne campaigns, eleven of which are NPCs in World of Warcraft, with at least five more to be arriving with The Burning Crusade , you can find a list of these heroes linked to WoW creatures at http://wowd.org/heroes.html (Edit: Now complete with all heroes from the campaigns) Many have been killed since introduced. All these heroes was present during the campaigns. Alliance Archmage *Jaina Proudmoore (Alliance-friendly NPC at Theramore Isle) *Antonidas (Slain by Arthas, ghost put to rest by Kael'thas) *Conjurus Rex (Slain by Arthas, ghost put to rest by Kael'thas) *Landazar (Slain by Arthas, ghost put to rest by Kael'thas) Blood mage * Kael'thas (Formerly, became expelled from the alliance by Garithos) Mountain King *Muradin Bronzebeard (Presumed "Slain" by Arthas, But is later revealed to be alive in Northrend as the leader of the Frostborn, with no memory who he was) *Baelgun Flamebeard (Alive, Survived the encounter with Arthas in Azjol Nerub) Paladin *Arthas (Became a Death Knight and later Lich King) *Uther Lightbringer (Slain by Arthas) *Gavinrad the Dire (Slain by Arthas) *Sage Truthbearer (Slain by Arthas) *Ballador the Bright (Alive, survived the encounter with Arthas) *Duke Lionheart (Slain by Tyrande Whisperwind) *Dagren the Orcslayer (Survived his encounter with Arthas, Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas combined forces, later slain by the orc Samuro) *Halahk the Lifebringer (Slain by Arthas, Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas combined forces) *Magroth the Defender (Slain by Arthas, Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas combined forces) *Admiral Proudmoore (Slain by Rexxar) Ranger *Jennalla Deemspring (Slain by Arthas, Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas combined forces) * Sylvanas Windrunner (Formerly, until Arthas slew and recreated her as a banshee) Dark Knight *Garithos (Slain by Varimathras under Sylvanas' order) Illidan's forces Demon Hunter *Illidan Stormrage (Came in The Burning Crusade, last boss in The Black Temple) Blood Mage *Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider (Came in The Burning Crusade, last boss in The Eye in Tempest Keep) Draenei Elder Sage *Akama (Came in The Burning Crusade, questgiver and leader of the faction Ashtongue Deathsworn) Naga Sea Witch *Lady Vashj (Came in The Burning Crusade, last boss in Serpentshrine Cavern's in Coilfang Reservoir ) Generals(Heroes): *Serena Scarscale (Alive) *Lady Serpentra (Presumed dead) Naga Naga Sea Witch *Scilla Murkshadow (Slain by Rexxar) *Lady Darkscale (Slain by Rexxar) Underworld Minions Sea witch *Zar'jira (The Sea Witch, The Goddess of the Underworld minions) Murloc *Murloc Sorceror (Slain by Thrall's forces) Night Elf (Watchers, Sentinels, Druids) and Cenarians Keeper of the Grove *Cenarius (Slain by Grom Hellscream, though he still lives in the Emerald Dream) *Califax (Jailor of Illidan, Slain by Tyrande) *Malfurion Stormrage (Alliance and Horde-friendly NPC appearing in the Moonglade as part of the opening of AQ gates questline) Priestess of the moon *Tyrande Whisperwind (Alliance-friendly NPC at Darnassus) Warden *Maiev Shadowsong (Came in The Burning Crusade, Jailed by Illidan) Ranger *Shandris Feathermoon (Alliance-friendly NPC at Feathermoon Stronghold) Scourge The Lich King/Death Knight *Ner'zhul The Lich King (Assimilated with Arthas. It is unknown to what extent he exists now) *Arthas (Also Undead because he became Damned when he took Frostmourne, last boss in Icecrown Citadel, Wrath of the Lich King) Lich *Kel'Thuzad (The Lich. Boss in Naxxramas, beatable by players, whether he is dead is unsure, returned in Wrath of the Lich King) Crypt Lord *Anub'arak (Last boss in Azjol-Nerub in Wrath of the Lich King) Forsaken Dark Ranger *Sylvanas Windrunner (Horde-friendly NPC in the Undercity. Slain and ressurected by Arthas as the Banshee Queen she is now) Dreadlord *Varimathras (He is a Horde-friendly NPC in the Undercity, Until the event Battle for the Undercity in which he attempts to reclaim the city for the Dreadlord Insurgents) Burning Legion Warlock *Kil'jaeden (The right hand of Sargeras, he came in The Burning Crusade, last boss in the raid Sunwell Plateau) *Archimonde (The left hand of Sargeras, he was Slain by Malfurion and the cadre of others at Hyjal, last boss in Battle for Mount Hyjal, Caverns of Time) Dreadlord *Tichondrius (The racial leader of the Dreadlords, Slain by Illidan) *Anetheron (The successor of Tichondrius, later succeeded by his brother Mephistroth. Came in The Burning Crusade, a boss in Battle for Mount Hyjal, Caverns of Time) *Mephistroth (Seen briefly in The Dreadlords Convene. Alive in the Twisting Nether, Current leader of the Nathrezim) *Talnivarr the Sleeper (Formerly, currently a Nathrezim Gladiator) *Dalvengyr (Slain by Kael'thas) *Mal'ganis (Presumed "Slain" by Arthas but he appears to have survived via possession, he can be encountered in Icecrown Glacier in Wrath of the Lich King. He is also a boss in Culling of Stratholme, Caverns of Time) Pit Lord *Mannoroth (The Pit Lord King. Slain by Grom Hellscream, Succeeded by Azgalor) *Azgalor (Current Pit Lord King. Came in The Burning Crusade, a boss in Battle for Mount Hyjal, Caverns of Time. He yet lives on in the Twisting Nether) Lich *Rage Winterchill (A lich fanatically loyal to the Burning Legion. He came in The Burning Crusade, a boss in Battle for Mount Hyjal, Caverns of Time) Magtheridon's Forces Pit Lord *Magtheridon (Came in The Burning Crusade, last boss in Magtheridon's Lair) -Fel Orc Blademasters. (They all fell against Illidans forces) *Gorgosh *Mizgill *Sagra'nel *Bonethirst *Bloodgrin *Rend (Fel Orc) *Maim (Fel Orc) *Nera'thor Dreadlord Insurgents Dreadlord *Detheroc (Slain by Sylvanas Forces but believed to have survived his demise, he is presumed to be in the Twisting Nether) *Balnazzar (Slain by the forces of Sylvanas, Varimathras and Garithos, but he somehow survived via possession and now returns as a boss in Stratholme) *Varimathras (Formerly) Lich *Morbent Fell (Slain by the forces of Sylvanas, Varimathras and Garithos) *Ras Splinterspine (Slain by the forces of Sylvanas, Varimathras and Garithos) Horde Far Seer *Thrall (Former Warchief of the Horde as he temporarily gave the leadership Garrosh. Thrall is now called by "The Earth-Warder" since Cataclysm) *Drek'Thar (Horde-friendly NPC located at Frostwolf Keep in Alterac Valley. Also Located at Garadar in Nagrand) Blademaster *Grom Hellscream (Slain by Mannoroth) *Samuro (Warcraft III) (Alive) Shadow Hunter *Vol'jin (Son of Sen'jin and chieftain of the Darkspear trolls. Horde-friendly NPC in Darkspear Hold on Echo Isles) *Rokhan (Horde-friendly NPC now situated in Dragonblight in Northrend, Wrath of the Lich King) Tauren Chieftain *Cairne Bloodhoof (Deceased in Cataclysm. He fell in a duel against Garrosh Hellscream, Garrosh's weapon was poisoned by Magatha Grimtotem which was unknown to Garrosh himself) Beastmaster *Rexxar (Horde-friendly NPC wandering Desolace and Feralas, now found in Blade's Edge Mountains post BC) Brewmaster *Chen Stormstout (Alive, Located somewhere on Pandaria) Blackrock Clan Fel Orc Blademaster *Jubei'Thos (Slain by Arthas & Kel'Thuzad) Blademaster *Blademaster of the Blackrock Clan (Slain by Arthas) *Haomarush (Slain by Arthas & Kel'Thuzad) *Khanzo (Slain by Arthas & Kel'Thuzad) *Genjuros (Slain by Arthas & Kel'Thuzad) Far Seer *Throk'Feroth (Slain by Arthas & Kel'Thuzad) *Mazrigos (Slain by Arthas & Kel'Thuzad) Stormreaver Clan Warlock *Gul'dan (Deceased, killed in the Tomb of Sargeras) Kategooria:Warcraft III